


Happy April Fools Day, Fools

by SwanQueen_Fairytale



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen_Fairytale/pseuds/SwanQueen_Fairytale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan wakes up without the presence of her beautiful brunette wife next to her. She goes to find her, finding for herself what mischief her and their son got up to.</p><p>Swan Queen one shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy April Fools Day, Fools

Emma groaned, rolling onto her wife's side of the bed and instantly missing her presence. Where has the brunette got to? It was far too early for them to be up and about, the station wouldn't need her until 9. It was half 6, in the morning. There was no magical threat, no new curse, no drunk idiot with a hook for a hand to ward off. Where was Regina? And anyway, her father could hold the fort for her until she wandered sleepily into the station.

Grabbing her phone from her bedside table, she took no notice of the date that was on display to her. April 1st. She didn't care for silly April Fools Day traditions, and she knew her wife didn't either.

She couldn't believe how far they had come in their tentative relationship. If anyone had said to Emma three years ago that she would be married, and to the woman who made her life miserable from the start, she would have laughed in their faces. But here she was, happier than she had ever been in a marriage with the woman who did in fact make her life miserable from the start. Literally.

She shot up in bed as soon as she heard banging, scream following the sound. She threw the covers off herself and leapt out of bed, not caring in the slightest at her barely covered form. Running out the door and down the stairs, she stopped as soon as she saw the body of her son lying motionless on the floor covered in red liquid. Blood. She froze in her tracks, the shock of the scene in front of her made her shiver and fear for his and Regina's lives.

"Henry!" Emma screamed, running to his side to check for injuries or anything strange that could suggest where the blood had come from. Not noticing anything, she realized that Regina was nowhere to be seen. Was this her blood? The colour from her cheeks faded, as she let out an earth shattering cry and wail. What happened? Where the hell was Regina?

She placed Henry gently back onto the ground, deciding to scour the place for any signs of trouble that could suggest a scuffle and any blood lost. Had she only gotten up earlier and not been so lazy, she thought this might have never happened. She hastily looked through the kitchen, living room, dining room and her final stop took her to Regina's office. She tentatively opened the door, hoping to god that she wasn't greeted with a similar scene she had with Henry. Her face paled when she saw the body of her wife slumped over her office desk, blood oozing from her head yet still no sign if immediate injury. She rushed over to her side, gently shaking her form to see if she could stir any life into her. When there was no signs of life emanating from he brunette, Emma feared the utmost worst.

"Oh my god, Regina. My Gina." Emma cried, resting her head onto her wife's shoulders.

She heard a creak of floorboards from by the door and gently raised her head. She gasped, looking into the face of her son who looked almost unrecognizable. Blood was everywhere, his face was covered in huge cuts oozing with the red liquid and his eye had swollen to half the size. She cried even harder, tentatively stepping towards her son who had frozen in place to the entrance of the office.

"You... You. Did. This" Henry croaked.

"Henry, please tell me what happened"

"You... Were meant to... to protect us" He continued, shaking slightly.

"You failed" Emma spun on the spot to see her wife in a similar state to her son, staring down at the blonde with such disgust.

"Oh baby, please talk to me" Emma cried harder, realizing they were beginning to pin her into the corner of the office. She crouched down to as low as her shaking body could take her, noticing they had both brandished some sort of weapon. She couldn't believe what was going on, she had not expected the scene in front of her to be her last. As Emma buried her crying face into her hands, a burst of laughter filled the room around her. 

She looked up, noticing the people she loved most doubled over in laughter, their weapons of choice now on the floor. Emma looked at them closer, tin foil wrapped around some sort of cardboard.

"What the..." Emma croaked.

" Oh my god, You should have seen your face, Me" Henry roared, his laughter only growing louder by the second.

They began to wipe their faces with wipes, the red liquid coming away easily. Emma stepped forward to her wife, swiped her finger through some of the red residue on her damp cheeks from tears of laughter, and tasted it.

"Ketchup?" Emma muttered, realizing that it had all been a prank. Damn you April 1st.

"Yep, we got you good didn't we?" Regina asked, a wide grin on her features.

Emma surged forward, tackling her family to the ground and began and endless tickle fight with the pair.

"April Fools" Henry giggled, rolling out of the tickle attack from the blonde.

"I can't believe you two, I was terrified. It is far too early for this shit" Emma cried, laughter now spilling out from her lips.

"You loved it really, dear" Regina smiled, stepping into her wife's embrace and planed a firm kiss onto her lips. Emma whimpered into the move, wrapping her arms around the brunette's slender figure before dropping her forehead onto her shoulder with a groan.

"No, I really didn't" She muttered, pulling Henry in for a family hug.

She couldn't believe she had fallen for such a stupid trick, she thought Regina would have at least used her magic a bit more other than giving them swollen eyes. But here she was, laughing along with her idiot family that she couldn't live without. She had finally found her place in the world, even if she was in danger of having a heart attack before she turned 40.

 

 


End file.
